El momento ha llegado
by alinevamp salvatore
Summary: Stefan esta de viaje y  Damon devera cuidar de Elena , pero Katherine planea matar Elena   Damon la protegera a toda costa para que elena no muera incluso si  la tuviera que convertir en vampira


El momento ha llegado

-te amo -dijo stefan mirando a elena a los ojos se acerco lentamente hacia ella, la tomo del cuello y la beso con delicadesa

Los ojos de Elena brillaban de tal modo que se veian de un cafe mas claro con la mirada esperanzada y un poco inocente como cuando te dice que estas enamorado asi se veian los ojos de Elena ;y como no estarlo estava disfrutando de un hermoso dia con su novio, en un campo alejada de la cuidad; con bellas flores a su alrededor era tan perfecto .

Empezaba a atrdecer y tenian que regresar a mystic falls , habia demasiados peligros y no estavan dispuestos a sufrir esos riesgos ,aunque stefan fuera un vampiro y pudiera protegerlos a ambos .Eran ya casi las 10 :00 de la noche y elena y stefan ivan llegando a la casa de los salvatore ,al entrar a la casa se veia a Damon a mitad de la sala tirado en el piso con una botella de whisky medio vacia a su lado,se podia ver en su cara que estava sufiendo, y mucho; stefan corrio a ayudarlo a levantarse .Tenia la cara palida;mas de lo normal ,el aliento a vomito,y los jeans rasgados y su pecho descubierto con rasguños .Era tipico de damon que llegara asi a la casa cada que stefan salia con elena ;no podia soportar la idea de que la chica de sus sueños saliera con su hermano ;Stefan lo levanto y lo llevo a su habitacion,cerro la puerta con seguro y lo empezo a regañar ;claro como si a damon le importara en ese momento Damon solo pensava en elena en sus brazos

-oye no puedes hacer esto cada que salga -reclamo Stefan ,me ire de viaje el proximo domingo y no estare aqui asi que tendras que cuidar de Elena confio en ti

Damon agacho la mirada y no dijo nada solo se quito su anillo y se salio a la calle no le importava que se pudiera quemar o morir ,pero no pudo elena corrio hacia el y lo detuvo

-por q damon -grito elena si quieres matarte solo dime y yo misma con gusto lo hago lanzo una mirada asesina

-se puede ? pregunto elena asomando su cabeza hacia la habitacion

-claro dijo Stefan con una amable sonrisa

El cuarto estava regado de ropa cinturones corbatas y cosas de Stefan parecia que habia explotado una bomba y toda su ropa habia salido volando ,era una sorpresa para Elena ver asi su recamara era algo extraño .pero no se encontava ahi para crtiticar su habitacion ,iba por que le preocupava lo que iva a pasar cuando Stefan se fuera de viaje lo extrañaria demasiado y no se sentiria protegida y menos sabiendo que katherine estava habia regresado,pero era necesario que Stefan fuera a su viaje ,pero no era cualquier viaje este viaje era solo para vampiros ;Stefan prefirio omitir informacion de lo que se iva a hacer en el viaje o donde iva a ser solo sabia que se iva por 2 semanas y que este viaje era algo privado

-estaras bien te lo prometo aclaro Stefan besando la mano de Elena -ahora te gustaria ayudarme a empacar o te gustaria salir a algun lado ?

- primero empacaremos no quiero que olvides nada

-gracias ,sabes que te llevaria pero no puedo -refunfuño Stefan y siguio empacando junto con elena

El dia habia llegado y era hora de que Stefan se fuera a su dichoso viaje .Se encaminaron haia el aereopuerto y esperaron a que Stefan abordara su vuelo ,la verdad era q no queria subuir al avion aparte de que no queria irse stef le tenia miedo a volar ,pero claro que nadie sabia eso de el haci que trataba ese tema con discrecion y antes de cada vuelo tomaba unas pastillas para dormir y eso lo tranquilizara .Se escucho ´por el altavoz llamar el vuelo 25 ,el mismo donde Stefan se iria tomo sus maletas y camino hacia la el mostrador acompañado de Elena .Se paro de frente a frente con Elena y la abrazo como si la vida dependiera de eso se acerco a su oreja y le sururro

-estare penzando en ti todo el tiempo -se enderezo para poder ver su cara la tomo entre sus brazos y antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar una palabra puso una mano sobre su cuello y otra en su cintura y la beso -es hora de irme replico Stef

-te extrañare

-si igual yo dijo el almismo tiempo que se alejaba y se vei como se veia mas y mas lejos de donde estaba su amada

Elena espero hasta saber que el vuelo ya estaba en el aire , regreso a casa con mucha tristeza ,no sabia que podia hacer en la mansion de los salvatore si Stef ahi habia pasado tanto tiempo en esa vieja mansion que ya se habia convertido en su hogar permanente ademas de que se sentia protegida de katherine .

El valle se veia algo siniestro las calles vacias , hojas volando por doquier y el viento demasiado frio la noche estava callendo y ruidos extraños sonaban por todo el lugar ,pero lo mas extraño era que no muy lejosde ahi se veia un cadaver de un señor algo grande escurriendo de sangre junto un arbusto en el cual estava Katherine Petrova ; se veia ansiosa de sangre pero lo que mas le importaba era llegar a la mansion de los salvatore y causar molestias, dejando algunas victimas en el camino . Al llegar a la mansion se paro delante de la puerta principal y la empujo con demasiada fuerza que se quebro en 2

La voz del capitan se escucha diciendo que era el fin del vuelo ,todos se levantaron de sus acientos y se dirijieron a la salida exepto uno ,Stefan seguia durmiendo por sus pastillas de larga duracion y sus ronquitos timbraban por todo el avion casi vacio,derrepente una chica flaca pecosa de cabello lacio corto y rojiso lentes prada y ropa un poco extravagante

-disculpe ya llegamos lo entono con elegancia

Stef abrio los ojos poco a poco hasta que su vision se hizo mas clara y al ver a esta hermosa señorita se alegro de estar vivo -llegamos ? pregunto

-si eso parece le gustaria un poco de ayuda ofrecio la muchacha

-si porfavor -Stefan y tu como te llamas ?

-Agata -sonrio de oreja a oreja y le indico la salida

Detras de stefan se veia que lo seguia la chica ,stef pensaba que era una acosadora y camino mas rapido y mas rapido hasta que derrepente sintio una mano en su hombro era agata ,lo jalo hacia ella ,le cubrio la baco con un pañuelo de lino negro y al instante el se desñayo , lo llevo arrastrando por todo el camino hasta su carro donde lo avento en la cajuela , metio la llave a su BMW giro la llave piso el pedal y acelero a 200 kilometros por hora ,y en el camino solo dejo el hmo de su motor y su fragancia chanel quedo impregnada en el aire .

Derepente se veio mucha luz y deslumbro a stefan que se acabava de despertar , estava en una cueva con Agata lo tenia secuestrado

-Por que me tienes aqui -reclamo Stefan

-Bueno te dire mi amigo recuerdas el viaje donde solo asistian vampiros bueno pues no es asi Katherine te mando una carta en la cual venia el boleto de avion el lugar de la reunion de vamiros - Agata reprocho con sarcasmo y se acerco de cara en cara hacia Stef ,-si pues Kath planeo todo sabia que tu ivas a venir a si que me dijo que te tuviera aqui ,ella ahora esta en mysticfalls y sin Elena protegida podra aprovechar la ocacion ahora ya sabes lo que haces aqui

-pero Damon la cuidara por mi el no dejara que nada malo le pase a Elena -grito desesperado

-bueno yo no se pero Kath me dijo que no iva a descansar hasta que Elena muera ,no te preocupes precioso ya todo estara bien Katherine regresara y yo te dejare libre para que vallas al funeral de tu novia -rio a carcajadas y se retiro de la cueva dejando solo a Stefan

Stefan no podia creer lo que pasaba sabia que Katherine era mala pero esto iva mas alla de todo ,espero toda la noche en aquella cueva sucia y obscura ;esperando a que alguien lo rescatara o tratar de salir de ahi pero por alguna rara razon no podia era como si lacueva lo devilitara

Se escucho un terrible trueno a la entrada de la mansion Damon bajo a ver que pasaba , Damon escondio a Elena en su cuarto y le dijo que no saliera a menos de que el se lo pidiera , Elena estava muy asustada sentia que su corazon se iva a salir pero aguardo en el cuarto hasta esperar la voz de bajar lo primero que vio Damon fue a Katherine parada en la entrada de la mansion ,con unos jeans y una playera negra esctada y su hermosa cabellera castaña con chinos ,no espero a que la invitaran a pasar y entro hasta la sala con una velocidad impresionante ,empezo a examinar toda casa en busca de Elena ;Damon se preguntava que es lo que ella hacia aqui y por q se atravia a pasar asi a sucasa

-que quieres aqui Kathrine vete

-vengo por ella no por ti solo me encargo de ella y me voi -sonrio picaramente -

-no lo conseguiras mientras este aqui

-eso veremos - corrio hacia las escleras pero damon la logro detener ;pero no se dio por vencida lo empujo hasta q lo quito de su camino ,estava furiosa ; entro a todos los cuartos en busca de E lena buscaba miuciosamente hasta en elmas minimo e insignificante lugar , volteo hacia el techo y derrepende Damon le salto encima

-No te iras a ningun lado maldita ,le agarro el cuello y apretarselo con toda su fuersa para que se axficiara ,cuando Katherine se veia debil Damon saco un estaca que tenia en su mano derecha y se la clavo justo en el centro ; pero no funciona Katherine logro moverse y safarse de sus de el ,no lo podia creer como escapo de el si ya la tenia casi muerta

-creo que eres muy devil para mi -rio Katherine - veamos que tan devil es Elena , entro al cuaro de Damon el unico lugar a donde no habia entrado ,camino al baño y se habento hacia la regadera pero no estava nadie ahi , se levanto y lo unico que pudo escuchar era la respiracion de Elena que provenia del inetrior de closett ,miro a Damon y los dos c orrieron al mismo tiempo hacia el closet al llegar nadie lo habrio esperando a que Elena saliera pero no fue asi

-no te atrevas -reclamo Damon

-o q ? me mataras como hace 5 minutos dijo Katherine con una voz muy burlona ,griro la perilla y ahi estava Elena como un perrito asustado sentada en el piso echa bolita .Katherine la agarro del brazo con toda su fuerza y la jalo para que saliera del closet

-que quieres Katherine

-a ti y solo a ti pero muerte Elena ya entenderas que Stefan en un tiempo fue mio y tambien Damon pero al parecer me cambiaron por ti no lo se tal vez por que eres identica ami solo que dulce y me das lastima -agarro la cara de Elena y la extrujo -asi que me tomare el atravimiento de que todo sea como antes , ellos amandome pero como hare eso si tu estas aqui ? aaaaa ya se ps me deshare de ti - la golpeo del estomago y la pobre Elena quedo sin aire

Damon estava paralizado no podia ayudar a Elena solo miraba como Katherine se aprovechaba de ella

-Damon ayuda -suplico Elena

-basta de ayuda -grito Katherine - se acerco al cuello de Elena y lo succiono hasta parecer que ya no habia nada mas sangre que tomar

Elena callo al piso y katherine huyo de la escena , el piso estava empapado de sangre ;Damon se acerco a Elena llorando que como pudo dejar que esto pasara inclino su cabeza justo en elpecho de Elena , no podia creer lo que escuchaba era un latido muy pequeño y suave no podia creer lo que pasaba asi que se apresuro y mordio su mano y le dio de beber de su sangre ,pero no fue suficiente la vida de Elena tendia de un hilo su cuerpo no tenia mucha sangre como para vivir ,asi que tomo la descicion mas dificil de su vida transformar a Elena en vampiro

Sento a Elena ,Damon mordio su brazo y le dio un poco mas de su sangre a Elena ,despues con todo el dolor de su corazon tomo su el cuello de Elena se lo trono para que muriera ,Damon espero a que pasara algo pero penso que ya era muy tarde para ella ,por sumente pensaba que fue lo mas que pudo hacer pero no se preguntaba que era lo que su le hiba a decir a su hermano como lo iva a poder mirar a los ojos y decirle que no pudo cuidar bien de su novia ( ala qu el tambien amaba) , se recosto a un lado de ella y la tomo de la mano, empezo a cerrar los ojos hasta que se quedo dormido .Paso una hora y Damon sintio que algo se movia alado de el y ya no sentia aquella mano suave y delicada de Elena ,miro a un lado y vio como Elena despertaba poco a poco sus ojos eran mas opacos ,su piel menos delicada y su rostro se veia confindido ,El plan de Damon habia funcionado Elena estava viva o masomenos ahora era un vampiro pero estava viva y era para toda la eternidad y tal vez alguna vez podria tener la posibilidad de estar juntos .Elena se paro del piso y miro a su alredeor veia toda aquella sangre ,se preguntaba si acaso era sulla pero era muy obvio que si se miro asi misma en el espejo examino su rostro y susurro

-soi soi soi una vamp...

Damon agacho la mirada como si hubiera echo algo malo pero no era asi el la habia salvado por que sentirse culpable ; el y su hermano sabian que ese dia llegaria en algun momento si Elena seguia metida en asuntos de vampiros pero Damon no crello que ese dia llegara tan pronto .Elena camino hacia Damon y le susurro en el oido

-garcias Dam

-todo bien Elena no estas molesta conmigo

-calla deja de decir tonterias salvaste mi vida y te agradesco pero ahora quiero algo de sangre

Elena empezo a provar sus nuevos poderes vampiricos y corrio a velocidad vampirica por primera vez en busca de sangre ...

**Espero que les haya gustado porfavor dejen reviews y diganme si les gustaria que siguiera la historia amor y paz **

**los quiere:alinevamp**


End file.
